Bulma, That's Very Saiyan Of You!
by Moonraker One
Summary: When Bulma makes herself a saiyan with Vegeta's dna sample, hyjinx happen! THIS IS ONE OF MY EARLIER STORIES, IGNORE
1. Bulma's Creation

Bulma That's Very Saiyan of you!

By moonraker one

Saiyans had fascinated Bulma ever since she married Vegeta. She wondered all about the many mysteries surrounding them. For example, why did brute rays from the moon make them giant apes? Or, why did they become stronger when they healed from an injury? She was hell-bent to find out. So, she figured that the only way to truly figure out the Saiyan race would be to analyze the thing that makes all Saiyans what the hell they are: their DNA. She had her computer scanning and decoding the DNA samples from Goku and Vegeta for about a month now, and she was close to completing her work. She couldn't wait to tell the scientific community about this! In her lab, she was reading the final analysis of the Saiyan DNA. She was utterly in ecstasy over the results.

_Wow!_ She thought. _This is amazing!_

Amazing, it was. It was so simple, yet so well constructed. Only god could have created such awesome beings. Their DNA was so intricately designed that it was more so than Human DNA. She was awestruck. This was something that she would make many scientists recognize her with. Just then, Dr. Brief walked in.

"Bulma," He said. "Are you done with the DNA project yet?"

"Dad, come look at this sample. I've never seen DNA so well-structured."

"Wow!" He responded. "That is something!"

He grabbed his tools and went upstairs to work on his project. She had worked in two projects; decoding Saiyan DNA, and DNA cross transferring. Cross transferring was when you added other species DNA to yours, while maintaining your outward look. This was something she'd worked on since college. She looked out the window to see Goku and Vegeta training. She looked at them and saw how happy Saiyans were to simply fight each other. She'd wished she could get Vegeta to pay more attention to her. She looked at him and then back at her DNA cross transference machine.

_Ha! This'll get their attention. _She thought.

She took a DNA sample from herself and put it in the machine with Vegeta's DNA sample. She began the cross transference. She sat back and waited a few minutes, and then, the computer began beeping. The cross transference was done.

_Bulma,_ She thought. _This is extremely Saiyan of you._

She took the new DNA sample and injected it into herself with a harmless virus to spread the DNA. She began to feel woozy, so she stumbled out of the lab, and barely made it to her room on the third floor. When she got there, she locked the door, and passed out on the floor. Had she made a huge, uncorrectable mistake?

-end of chapter one-


	2. Discovering her power

Bulma, That's Very Saiyan of you!

By moonraker one

"Uggh...Wha?" She said, regaining consciousness. "I'm…alive."

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. She threw water on her face to help her wake up. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed her hair was more in clumps of hair than they were before. She also noticed her skin was tighter. She walked over to her full-body mirror, and noticed that her muscle tone was much more noticeable than before. Before she was skinny, with no visible muscle tone. Now, you could clearly see the muscles on her arms and legs. She also had a tail.

_Wow. _She thought. _The experiment really worked!_

**knock knock**

She heard a knocking on her door. "Hello?" Vegeta said. "Bulma? Are you okay?"

Bulma smiled as she examined her new form. "Yes, Vegeta. I'm more than okay."

She opened the door and walked out. When Vegeta saw her, he was frozen in place, speechless. She smiled and twirled around, showing him her new form.

"Hey Vegeta," She said. "I tried out the DNA cross-transferencer. It works!"

Vegeta smiled. "I like the new you, Bulma, but why did you do this?"

Bulma shrugged. "I needed a human test subject for my presentation to the board of scientists next week." She said. "Oh, and Vegeta, I have a little favor to ask of you."

"And what would that be?"

"Train me like you train with Goku!"

He smiled. This was going to be fun. He'd always wanted a woman he could train with, and now, he was getting it. This was going to be something else. They walked out of the building and he took her into the gravity room. He walked up to the control panel.

"How much gravity do you want to train in?"

She thought a minute. "I'm a beginnner, so maybe…seventy times normal gravity."

He turned on the machine. At first, she barely could stand up. But after a few minutes, she was running around, doing pushups, even dancing. Vegeta was amazed at how quickly she was used to the gravity. He took five years to go to a hundred times; this was thirteen minutes! After doing about six thousand pushups, Vegeta decided it was time to test her saiyan instincts. He walked over to her and took battle stance.

"Try and defeat me." He said.

She threw a few punches, but couldn't hit him. After a few hundred failed attempts, she became frustrated; this caused her to inadvertently power up. Not to super saiyan, but her power went up by a hundred thousand. Then she began to make a difference.

"Now you're getting the hang of this!"

She threw some more punches. She even scored some hits. He decided it was time to get really into training, so he went super saiyan. She was no match for him now. She sent flurry after flurry with no luck. With this, she became angry. He knew she was getting angry, so he coached her on.

"You're a pathetic human woman! You'll never be anything!"

Her smile was gone, replaced by a furious scowl. As she was getting angry, her power was going up. He kept it up.

"You [expletive]!" He yelled. "You are nothing!"

That was the breaking point. She could not take any more.

"Besides, Chi-Chi has more fighting skill than you ever will!"

Super Saiyan time. She went super saiyan. In fact, she went ultra super saiyan. Her power was nearly twice was his was. He was again amazed. By this point, her muscles had grown almost two times. Her power was somewhere in the range of two hundred million. _Dear lord, did I [expletive] up._ Vegeta thought.

**Ka-BOOM!**

The hit she struck him with sent him through the wall of the gravity chamber, through about five buildings, and for miles. He went so far that he landed in water. The water around Roshi's island. As she cooled down, other z-fighters had crowded around her. Piccolo was shocked.

"Bulma?!" He said, thinking he was nuts. "How in the hell can you be both this powerful and a saiyan?!"


	3. Vacation Time

Bulma That's Very Saiyan of you!

By moonraker one

As they all ate a huge supper at Capsule Corp., Bulma spoke up about an idea she had. She had an idea that would appeal to her and Vegeta. A second honeymoon vacation.

"That's an excellent idea!" Goku said.

It was. Not only did she propose a vacation, she proposed a saiyan vacation. That meant saiyan style fun. What did that mean? It meant something that Vegeta was good at:

****

DESTRUCTION!

As Vegeta and Bulma packed up their bags for a week-no make that a month long-vacation, the other Z-fighters were there to wish them a good time.

"Good bye!" Piccolo said. "I hope you two have a good time!"

It was great. Bulma was decked out in royal saiyan armor, and they were going to leave in saiyan space pods. It would be just like Vegeta's old times. He was happy.

"Well Kakarot," He said. "I'll see you in a month!"

Goku waved goodbye as they got in their pods and flew away.

-the end-


End file.
